


stress relief

by grosskaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ?????is that a tag, Bladder pressing, Consent is Sexy, Desperation, Forced Wetting, I can't. Believe I wrote this, Kaneki is aceflux fight me, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Wetting, aceflux kaneki, garbage, hhOly ufuk, i mean? if we're being technical but it's completely consensual on both sides, kaneki is an innocent baby dork, kinkshaming, sweet supportive gay dorks, theyre really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskaneki/pseuds/grosskaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide tends to overwork himself, so Kaneki decides to help relieve some of his pressure.</p><p> </p><p>(FUCKING HELL I CANT DO THIS LOOK AT THIS GARBAGE</p><p>also as far as i know this is the first and only hide omorashi in existence. go me [kazoo cover of we are the champions])</p>
            </blockquote>





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> I FELT LIKE THIS WAS NECESSARY IM SORRY

It started with the light tapping sound of Hide's foot.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary–he tended to fidget a lot while studying–but it was the continuous _tap-tap-tap_ rhythm that Kaneki found odd. Normally, Hide switched between tapping his foot and, for example, chewing his pen, and continued to change methods of movement for as long as he had to sit down. This, however, had been going on nonstop for fifteen minutes at least.

Sighing, Kaneki ignored the sound and returned to making dinner for the two of them, only to be interrupted not a second later.

"Kanekiiiiiii," Hide whined, pulling out one earbud. "Are you done with dinner yet?"

"Hide, that's the sixth time you've asked me that."

"So?"

"I started the oven not even two minutes ago."

"But I'm hungryyyy," Hide complained. He shifted oddly in his seat and coughed, the tips of his ears reddening. _Tap-tap-tap._

Kaneki tilted his head. "I'm starting to think all that studying is messing with your head."

Pouting and puffing out his cheeks in an oddly endearing way, Hide muttered, "Not everyone can be a genius like you, Kaneki. Some of us gotta actually study to get A's on anything."

"I–I pulled an all-nighter with you three nights ago, stupid!" He folded his arms. "It's not my fault we have different schedules and I finished mine earlier."

"Whatever." Hide yawned, swaying slightly, then swiveled his chair back towards the desk and refocused on the laptop he'd been using, reinserting his earbud. The tapping continued, and he squirmed where he sat.

"Hide, you seem really off," Kaneki noted, loudly so as to be heard over his music. "When was the last time you took a break?"

Removing one earbud, he swiveled in his seat to face Kaneki. "Huh? A break? I've been studying since we got home." 

Hide shifted positions to sit on his foot, continuing to squirm– _oh. Oh._

Cheeks dusting with pink, Kaneki muttered, "Um, how long has it been since you last used the bathroom...?"

Hide flushed a similar shade, quickly catching on. "Ahh...hmm, I dunno. Five hours, maybe?" He grinned slyly. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I thought–" Kaneki paced over to Hide's chair, pressing a soft kiss on his head, "–since you're so stressed, maybe I could help...relieve some of that pressure...?"

He blinked at Kaneki, shifting positions.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Kaneki Ken?"

Kaneki's face was now an impressive shade of red. "Hide, oh my God shut up. I'm trying to be alluring, okay?"

"I'm not used to you trying to be smooth, dork! But, yes, I'd be _thrilled_ to indulge you," he said, raising one eyebrow and grinning mock-dramatically.

"Agh–" Kaneki hid his face in one hand– "let's just get on with it before I change my mind."

Hide held his gaze steady, though his foot bounced vigorously against the carpet. "I want," he pressed a gentle kiss on the clearly flustered Kaneki's collarbone to calm him down, "to hear you say it. What you want."

Averting his eyes, Kaneki muttered, his voice lowering in volume as he spoke (a quality that Hide found adorable), "I...I wanted to...watch you...wet yourself."

"There we go." Standing, Hide gave his temple a light kiss. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Nothing to be embarrassed about at all."

A pale finger brushed the edge of Kaneki's chin. "...Yeah."

As he noticed the split-second gesture, Hide's expression turned to that of concern. "Kaneki, are you sure you still want to do this? I know it was your idea, but that doesn't mean you can't back out if you start feeling uncomfortable."

"No, no, that's not the case! I still want to." He gave a nervous laugh. "I just have a hard time not feeling embarrassed, that's all."

"That's fine, that makes sense." Stifling a whine, Hide squirmed where he stood, pressing his legs together. "Um, so if we're gonna do this, can we, _nnh_ , can we hurry up?"

Kaneki's cheeks flooded with color at the obviousness of Hide's desperation, and he nodded quickly, grasping for his boyfriend's hand. Hide gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze, and followed the smaller boy to the bedroom.

The pair got themselves situated on the bed, Kaneki's head resting lightly on Hide's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Kaneki ventured shyly after a short silence, punctuated only by the slight creaks of the bed created by Hide's bouncing.

"I, ahh." Hide's face was beginning to flush red from the effort of holding himself back, and he rocked his hips slightly into the bed. "Now that I've been moving around, it-it's starting to get bad. I _really_ have to go, hah..."

Little whines escaped his lips, and Kaneki felt his face heat up again as he remembered how _vocal_ Hide was when it came to this. Tentatively, Kaneki looped his arms around his waist and murmured, "Is there anything you...um, I mean, do you want me to...?"

"Press on my bladder, you mean? If you're, nnh, if you're comfortable doing that, then I'd love to–" An intense wave of desperation crashed into Hide without warning, cutting him off and forcing a soft moan from his lips, a long, drawn-out _haaaahhh_ sound that made Kaneki weak in the knees. Hide was now blatantly grinding his crotch into the bed over and over, brushing ever so slightly against him each time, flustering Kaneki even more at the display of his casual, blunt attitude and incredibly obvious body language and vocalizations.

He decided that he'd do anything to hear Hide make sounds like that again, so, after pressing gentle kisses across Hide's collarbone and neck (ignoring his stuttering protests that it was distracting), Kaneki lightly traced his hands across Hide's chest, pausing when he reached his lower stomach.

When Kaneki's gentle, featherlike touch first flitted over Hide's bladder, he reacted automatically, his legs jerking slightly and pressing together quickly as he let out a sharp moan. Startled, Kaneki quickly pulled back, asking, "Was that–"

"It's fi– _haahnn_ , f-fuck, that, that was good, Kaneki, keep going..." Remembering Kaneki's earlier confession to him about liking praise, he added, his tone playful and sweet, "You're doing so well~"

Reassured by his words, Kaneki traced light circles on Hide's lower stomach, noticing with a fluttering heart that he could feel his– _incredibly full_ – bladder through the soft, tanned skin on his stomach. Hide's whines and moans became sharp and needy, and after looking up at him for permission, Kaneki pressed down slightly with the heel of his hand.

Hide bit his lip as the fabric of the bedsheets balled up in his fingers, and softly, he whined, "Fu- _uuck, Kaneki..._ " He'd begun to tremble slightly, and it was clear his control was slipping. Kaneki placed another soft kiss on his neck before pressing slightly harder, then releasing the pressure, then pressing again, settling into a gentle rhythm, occasionally murmuring his name in a soft whisper.

"Nnhhh, haah, _yes, _that's perfect, Ka-ne-ki..." Hide drew out every vowel in the name, arching his back into Kaneki's touch, digging his hips into the bed.__

__"It's good?" Kaneki affirmed, gently kneading Hide's lower stomach, his face growing redder with every breathy moan that left Hide's lips._ _

Hot, breathless, and trembling with desperation, Hide moaned, "Y-es. _Fuck _, yes, keep going, ahhn~" A very slight wet patch formed on the front of his pants after a particularly sharp press from Kaneki, and he grinded his crotch harder into the mattress, feeling himself leaking more. "I-I can't hold it back anymore, sh-it–!"__

With a final, determined push of Kaneki's hand, Hide lost control entirely, his bladder emptying itself completely involuntarily. He trembled from the sheer, ecstatic relief and moaned embarrassingly loudly, urine quickly soaking the sheets and staining his pants, a huge puddle forming on the floor. It took almost a minute for the stream to stop completely; Hide had gone without using a bathroom _far_ longer than he'd admitted, and the feeling of relief was indescribable.

____He sighed softly and gave a goofy grin. "Love you, 'neki."_ _ _ _

____As always, Hide's casualness dissolved Kaneki's embarrassment, and he leaned forward to peck his forehead in a surprisingly chaste kiss. "Was it good?"_ _ _ _

____"You really ask dumb questions, Kaneki. You heard me earlier, right?" He gave a reassuring grin. "It felt incredible. You're the best."_ _ _ _

____"Ahh–" Kaneki's cheeks burned red– "thank you, Hide..."_ _ _ _

"No, what you're _supposed_ to say is 'oh my god, I'm kinkshaming'."

____"Hide."_ _ _ _

____"Call me a sinner, Kaneki. Do it. You know you want to."_ _ _ _

____"Hide oh my god."_ _ _ _

____"I'm a filthy, filthy sinner~"_ _ _ _

"Shut _up_. Besides, by that logic, I'm just as dirty as you...!"

____"That's it. I'm kinkshaming, Kaneki."_ _ _ _

"Oh my _god_."

**Author's Note:**

> send a kinkshame task force to my location asap
> 
> Also: I'm thirsty for feedback so Please


End file.
